Among various printers for printing on print paper, there is a label printer for printing information of predetermined matters on one after another of a plurality of labels which are applied, for example, in a predetermined spaced relationship to elongated continuous ground paper. A printer of this type conventionally includes a set of a supply device for holding a would roll of elongated continuous ground paper therein, a platen, a print head, a take-up device for winding ground paper thereon, and so on. In the printer, ground paper is fed from the supply device to the platen, and a label on the ground paper is printed on the platen by the print head. After printing, the label is exfoliated from the ground paper and issued at a predetermined position while the ground paper is wound up by the take-up device.
Now, problems of such a prior art arrangement will be described. There are predetermined standards for labels, and within such standards, there are various types of labels which are different in color and/or size. Accordingly, labels of different types may actually have to be printed by the label printer. However, each time labels to be printed are to be exchanged for labels of a different type, different ground paper must be re-mounted on this supply device, which is a troublesome operation. In addition to the defect, it is also defective that a printer is not designed for use other than for issuing labels.